


The Only Difference Between a Goody-Two-Shoes and a Rebel is Apprehensiveness

by hunter_from_221b_gallifrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I know, M/M, i am trash, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_from_221b_gallifrey/pseuds/hunter_from_221b_gallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tried to sneak back in without being caught, but it was to no avail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Difference Between a Goody-Two-Shoes and a Rebel is Apprehensiveness

The door creaked slightly as she opened it as slowly as she could. Taking a peek inside, she decided it was empty and dark enough for her to sneak back to her room, but was she wrong. As soon as she closed the door, she was startled when the lights suddenly turned on. Her head whipped around, and she knew she was in big trouble. 

"What were you doing out so late?" Dean, her father, said as he was getting up from his chair.

"Um... I was just-" she tried to reply. 

"Don't lie to us," Castiel, her  _other_  father, said. 

"I was... at a party" she sighed. 

"It's 4 am. Do you have anything to say for yourself, young lady?" Dean asked, disapprovingly. 

"Sorry dad. It's just... Well, you see, Rose was having a party, and  _everybody_  was going. Even Dan and Phil, and they never talk to anyone but each other. I had to go. People already give me weird looks for all the 'family emergencies', and I don't need them to think even less of me. I'm sorry."

"You think we're mad at you for going to a party? We knew you were going to sneak out a week ago. We don't care about that, we raised you to be responsible, and I know you can take care of yourself," Dean said. 

"Then what are you mad about?" she asked, skeptically. She mind ran through the past three months of her life, trying to find fault in anything she had done. 

"We're mad that you stayed out so  _late_. I know you can take care of yourself, but I didn't raise you with your father's trait of living on 4 hour rests" Cas answered, nothing but love in his tone. 

"You're one to speak. You used to not sleep at all" Dean defended himself. 

"That's because I'm an angel, Dean. I don't need to sleep" Cas retorted. 

"Well, you do now, so..." Dean was still feeling defensive, obviously. 

"That's because heaven's power is not as it used to be, and I can now feel fatigue. And  that's off topic, Dean"

When they turned to look back at their daughter, she was giggling slightly. "What?" Dean gave his daughter a hard look. 

"I just can't believe I have such adorable parents," she said lovingly. 

"Don't think that'll get you out of trouble," Dean remarked. 

"Yes, dad. Sorry."

"You're forgiven. But that doesn't mean you're not grounded. Go to your room, missy."

As she trudged to her room, Dean came up behind his husband, snaking his arms around the angel's waist and resting his chin on his the shorter man's shoulder. 

"We raised her well, right?" He asked

"Yeah, we did. This is just normal teenager stuff. She's a good girl" Cas replied, placing his hands over Dean's. 

"Did Emily come home yet?" Sam entered the room, rubbing his eyes. 

"Yeah." Dean and Cas said in unison.

"Good. I was getting worried."

She turned around really quick and asked "If you knew I was sneaking out, why didn't you say anything?"

Cas spoke up, "You're likely going to be hunted throughout your life. You'll need to know many skills. Stealth is one of them."

"What did I get, then?" She smiled. 

"A-minus" Dean smirked. 

"What?! I was good!"

"Yeah. But not  _excellent._ Now, bed?"

She gave them each a peck on the cheek, and smoothed down her uncle's hair as she left. "Goodnight," she called back. "Love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> SO MANY REFERENCES!!!! I told y'all I was trash.


End file.
